My Dear Lucy
by cloudychelc
Summary: The Prof calls Lucy such endearing terms, but Lucy didn’t really understand why. They were a professional relationship, weren’t they? (Lucifendi fluff/Alfendi/Lucy all laced into it. T as a warning.)


It was case number three of Lucy's first few weeks as the Prof's assistant that first started the trend of the Prof saying, "my dear Lucy," which was already an endearing term he decided to coin when addressing her and speaking about her to other colleagues. Lucy felt as though it was a slip of the tongue, something Alfendi certainly didn't intend. The words didn't stop the fluttering in her heart however, despite such a short time with the Prof. Even with his ongoing battle in his head, she still felt that feeling of deep love. Placid and Potty both continued to call her this, even after Forbodium. If anything, his doting nicknames increased to more loving ones, such as love, darling, sweetheart...the list could go on.

Even the suspects of their own cases began to question their relationship. Lucy had originally thought it was just the previous two from long ago, but people just couldn't keep their noses out of the two's relationship. One particular case brought Potty to a practical brink, with the suspect coming with an onslaught of questions and a forceful push.

"So, let me get this straight. You guys aren't a thing?" The American asked, his elbow propped on the table and his chin resting on his hand. He was merely a witness, but still a suspect regardless. Jack was his name and he already proved to be quite an arse. "You had me fooled there with the whole darling and sweetheart routine."

"I...no, we aren't, it's just his way of being endearing." Lucy responded, eyes downcast as the Prof searched for the evidence in the other room. "We never have been and most likely never will be." Lucy faltered, then frowned, "It isn't even your business!"

"Good grief, you guys are suckers." Jack sipped the tea Lucy offered him, "I mean, it's only a matter of time until someone claims your heart. Are there any suitors? I'd like to be next in line." He shot her a flirty grin, but Lucy saw past it. My heart isn't even open anyway...it's been taken by two people in one body...

"You're making yourself look worse, don't even bother." Lucy quipped, looking away as Jack leaned in closer to Lucy, centimeters away. Lucy leaned back against her chair in attempts to move away from the invader.

"I don't care. That Prof of yours...he has no moxie. If he really did want something of you, he should have just put a ring on your finger. I'm sure he won't mind if I just..." Lucy was ready to shove the young man and handcuff him to the table when the Prof walked in, his eyes practically blazing when he saw the sight. In seconds, the Prof's hair became a dark crimson, a complete contrast of who he was earlier. He rushed forward to Jack, bringing a hand around his windpipe and forcing him against the nearby wall. Despite Jack having the advantage of height, Potty seemed to have the advantage of pure adrenaline.

"Don't you dare touch her." Potty snarled, banging Jack to the wall with an unexpected amount of force. Jack clung onto Potty's wrist in attempt to remove it, but Potty was surprisingly stronger.

"Potty!" Lucy sprang up and ran to him, attempting to pry his iron grip from Jack's neck. "Let him go!"

"Shut up, Baker!" Potty barked, "I should have him arrested for assault towards you, darling." Even Potty had coined such dear terms, which still swelled Lucy's already large amount of affection for her Prof. She ignored the feeling for the time being and went on attempting to remove his hand from their suspect. This would be trouble for them if Jack decided to press charges, as despite the Prof deciding they were 41.75% correct that he was the murderer.

"He didn't touch me!" Lucy attempted to bring sense to her dear inspector. When Potty refused to remove his hand, Lucy began tugging harder, "Potty, let him go or we have to deal with worser things than just him attempting to snog me!" Lucy said as the Prof's haired turned to a dark purple shade. Jack wheezed as he brought air back to his lungs, coughing immensely.

"Good grief, it was just close proximity. You guys don't need to get all defensive." Jack muttered, "It wasn't like I was going to do something. You crazy Brits..."

Ignoring the suspect, Lucy looked to the Prof with a worried expression. Although Potty didn't normally breakout like this, it was still concerning to have him do such a task. The Prof remained still besides his intense breathing, as though he was in deep thought, fighting himself inside. "Prof?"

"I...I apologize. I don't know what came over him, love. I hope he didn't scare you." Placid said, finally coming to his senses first. He brought a hand to her cheek, checking for any sort of injury towards her during his anger induced rage. His hair quickly adjusted however, but his soft touch still remained.

"Placid knows exactly what came over me." Potty muttered, venom laced in his tone, but the control was quickly shifted back to Placid.

"It's okay. Come on, we can't leave Mr. Harkness to just sit there." Lucy encouraged Placid as he picked up the fabric, "Potty and I can talk about this later."

"No, no, take your damn time." The American grumbled, taking his original seat again as he watched the love birds check each other. And people thought he was weird...

* * *

Jack ended up not being the true murderer, but he didn't place charges to the Prof, which was a breath of relief towards Lucy. He could have been stripped of his title, which was something Lucy had been afraid of during his outburst, but now, they laid in a peaceful silence in the mystery room, with the slight scrape of a pen being the only sound. The Prof was in deep thought, his eyes scanning the page of their recently closed case. She knows he's just thinking of everything that transpired this day, with their case closing and...Jack's forwardness.

"Prof?" Lucy questioned, deciding she wanted some sort of answer.

"Yes, my dear?" Again with the endearing terms. Why did such simple terms bring such heat to her cheeks?

"Why do you call me that? The whole my dear, darling, all of those. I mean, not that I'm flattered, but...you- I mean, both of you never used to do such a thing." She paused, "Potty's outburst too. I could have just pushed Mr. Harkness, you both know that. No need for such violence."

Placid put the pen down, eying Lucy as he thought of the best explanation possible. It made her self-conscious, but she was unable to look away once their eyes had met. Perhaps maybe she shouldn't have asked him such a question, but then-

Placid leaned forward, grabbing onto her wrists gently, with his thumb on her pulse, which was surely quickening at his simple touch.

"My dear Lucy..." He muttered, then jolted, his hair changing and eyes turning to a much more lustful state. Potty took the reins as he forced her down onto the sofa, bringing their lips into a rough capture. She groaned into his mouth as she reciprocated. Since when did she put her arms around his neck in attempts to bring them even closer? But that's yes to his kiss, yes to his needy caresses all over her body, and that's definitely yes to the sensation of his lips. Coherent thought was beginning to slip away and she hadn't even taken off a strip of clothing and neither had he.

Yet, without warning, the kiss turned to smooth silk. This must be Placid, Lucy thought as the once hungry kiss became one of demanding, yet demanding in a manner that wasn't as forceful as Potty's. She felt weak to the knees and was sure she would have fallen had she been standing. His hands settled on the crook of her neck, somehow knowing this was exactly the best spot to hold his dear assistant.

Although it was a fantasy edging to become reality, the need for air returned and Lucy pulled away gently in order to bring her lungs some oxygen. She looked to Placid, his hair ruffled due to her hands and his lips stained with lipgloss.

"I think that answers your question, my dear." He said as he reigned himself back to his seat, smirking towards her.

"I..."

"I'm concluding you considered that we'd...do much more promiscuous things." Placid continued, "But I wouldn't. Not until I take you out to dinner." Another jolt to the body and it was Potty, who brought Lucy close and muttered into her ear.

"Forget dinner. I'd want you right here, right now." He proclaimed, then another jolt, bringing Placid back. Lucy was all over with oxytocin and every other naturally good chemicals she almost didn't register such a frisky thought.

"Ignore him. It would be improper to take you without a date, I suppose. What do you say, Lucy? Dinner tonight after work?" Placid asked her.

"Of course." She said after regaining her composure, then decided to add on, "Of course, my dear Prof." Her doting nickname surprised the Prof, with a wide-eyed glance towards her. She only smirked and continued on with her paperwork, noting the effect it had on her dear Prof as she mentally grinned at the thought of dinner with him.

* * *

Haven't done Lucifendi under yet, but I suppose I can give it a shot. I have multiple cringy ones on my wattpad though, but I hope these are better.


End file.
